Tron: The Gift of Serenity
by TYZO300
Summary: Sequel to tron: Complications. takes place in the episode The price of power. What if tron wasn't the only person to get convince beck to give up the weapon. BeckXPaige


Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners.

* * *

Paige was patrolling the borders between argon and the outlands thinking about what was going on with beck lately. She noticed something strange with beck after the ambush **(though it was just to retrieve the weapon and not hurt beck)**; he was a whole lot more stronger and faster then he usually was at times. It soon came to realization that he must be using the Power upgrade weapon that Shaw created. Next there was the report of the renegade infiltrating the ship and attempting to take out Tessler; from what happened on the vessel beck would seem to be getting more aggressive and reckless. Now there's pavel taking over the garage to lure the renegade out; sure it was an effective plan, but there had to be another way. Paige then made her way to argon square when she noticed beck running across the rooftops in a hurry. She followed him silently towards an area overlooking the square and someone else was waiting for him at the spot. She couldn't identify who he was with because a visor helmet was covering his entire head, but she could still hear their conversation. "I thought I told you to get rid of the weapon" said tron in his rinzler disguise; "but you lied to me, if tessler recovered that weapon-".

"But he didn't", beck interjected; "you got lucky" rinzler said sternly. "Luck got nothing to do with it I took care of him on my own". After hearing beck's words Paige understands that this isn't the same program she got along with on the island; and feels like she should intervene soon. "Listen to yourself that weapon has poisoned you" rinzler said trying to make beck comprehend the costs. "And now because of you Tessler is ready to derezz everyone in that garage until you give it over to him" rinzler said with solemn. While beck started to feel guilt over himself he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to see Paige behind him with a comforting look on her face while his mentor was watching them (_it was good thing beck told tron about what happened at the docks or she would have an identity disk deep in her neck right now_.) "He's right beck, pavel will derezz everyone in that garage without a single, maybe he'll still do it even if you do give him back the weapon" Paige said with reason in her tone. "And he won't stop there" rinzler said. "Then help me" beck said to both programs "please I can use it save my friends, one of you teach how to control it and-" "you can't" tron said while Paige also said "no way" "you have to destroy it" rinzler said. "I agree not even the military is ready weapon this addictive and unstable for you own sake get rid of it" Paige said with beseech; "no I need it" beck said making his decision final. "Then your friends are already dead" rinzler said as walked up to beck "this kind of power comes at a price beck; if you won't destroy it I will" rinzler said as reached over his shoulder to retrieve the upgrade from his identity disk. But beck reacted quickly by uppercutting rinzler away from him; "**BECK NO!**" Paige yelled as she ran towards the young program trying to restrain him. This only caused beck to take the offensive and break free of Paige's hold stunning her long enough for beck to block all of rinzler's punches and then grabbed Paige swinging her into the other knocking the both down and grabbing Paige's identity disk in the process. Beck then took his identity disk in the other hand and put both disks dangerously close to both program's neck. As he was about to deal the final blow he saw something in their faces even with tron's helmet on that he did not want to see Fear. Then two emotional memories slowly came back to him about each program individually.

**Flashback #1**

Just as Tron is about to derezz cobalt he notices beck behind him holding cobalt's staff.

Tron slowly backs off "derezz him he's the enemy" cobalt shouts. beck shakes his head his eyes wide as cobalt shouts "do it I command you!" "I know your still there beck; the memory loss hasn't taken all of you, killing is just not your way" with those words Tron retracts his helmet revealing his true identity and beck backs away scared "Tron" cobalt says in disbelief. "this is more than just the uprising beck, your my friend, I didn't say it before because I didn't think I could but that was wrong of me; we are friends, be who you are you don't need your memories for that".

Later

"I remember what you said to me back there, got a little emotional huh? Well I won't hold it against you" beck said. "A long time ago I misjudged someone" tron explained. "Clu?" "I let friendship cloud my judgment and paid a heavy price but I didn't misjudge you beck; with you I chose well" Tron replied with a small smile.

**Flashback #2**

A week after the false delivery meeting Paige was leaving the base on temporary leave when she saw beck waiting for her while holding two batons. "What's this" Paige asked looking surprised; "thought we could have a race without our lives in danger from here to the spot where I left you after saving you" beck said pointing back to that time both of them were escaping the explosion from the energy drill. "Okay then let's raise the stakes; I'll make a deal with you If I win in the race then you have to reward me" Paige said. "And if I win" beck requested; "same thing" was all she said. "DEAL" beck replied.

The race is getting close to an end as beck is in the lead with Paige speeding up with a close second "Damn I can't shake her," beck said in thought coming up on the deep gap beck had been through before when he started racing with tron he knew the area all too well.

Beck performed a flip across the giant crevasse hopping over it escaping the racer behind him. And finally comes to the finish line with not a scratch on him proving that he's the best at what he does.

"Well time for my reward" beck said retracting his helmet as Paige did the same. "So what is it" Paige asked wondering what it could be. Beck just slowly walked to her; "this" was all he said as he grabbed a hold on her and pulling his lips down to hers. While she was caught off guard at first, her eyes closed and her hands delicately found his face as they shared a delicate kiss. Finally, they pulled apart from one another. "Well if anything you're most definitely not a bad kisser." Paige said smirking while beck was doing the same; then the female officer quickly grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss, this time a more heated kiss. Using her tongue she rubbed it on his lower lip silently asking permission, which he granted immediately as they were quietly enjoying the taste of one another.

When they final separated they decided it was finally time to get back to their respective places, "keep the cycle it's a gift" beck said as Paige activated her baton which was again turning to a racing light-cycle(similar to the one zed used in the argon race but orange circuitry and the number ten on it. "thanks for making this fun for me" was all that she said before leaving; as beck watched her leave feeling good for once after the occupation and Bodhi's death.

**End Flashback**

Beck then realized what he was doing right now and stopped before he regrets something. "I… I-I-I didn't mean" was all he could he say as he helped both Paige and Rinzler up and gave Paige her identity disk back. "Now do you see why it needs to be destroy; I choose you for a reason beck" rinzler said with care this time; he continued talking while placing a hand on beck's shoulder. "You're strong both physically and mentally, now prove it" rinzler said; beck looked back up at him nodded and was about to leave until Paige held his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek whispering "be careful" and then let's go of beck as he smiles and leaves to free the garage and destroy the weapon.

Later

Beck is now sitting on a building looking out at the sea after the confrontation with pavel and the destruction of the weapon. Soon Paige came from behind him as she then sat right next to him and leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. Enjoying the moment while it lasted Beck didn't think he could do anything since he was one program, but thanks to the program next to him he doesn't think like that anymore.

The price of power was too high for, but the gift of serenity was perfect.


End file.
